Kyle Broflovski
Kyle Broflovski is the leader of the Drow Elves and is one of the six playable partners in [[South Park: The Stick of Truth|''South Park: The Stick of Truth.]] His official title is '''High Jew Elf King Kyle'. For Kyle's role in South Park: The Fractured But Whole, see Human Kite. As for his Role in Phone Destroyer, see Gunslinger Kyle, Bounty Hunter Kyle, The Master Ninjew and Kyle of the Drow Elves. Appearance Kyle retains most (if not all) of his regular outfit, with the addition of a crown of twigs over his hat. He also dons a red robe with gold trim and Elven markings over his regular orange jacket. Quests Given *Attack the School (dependent on previous choice on Gain New Allies) *Beat Up Clyde Prominence *Nonconformist *Attack the School Facebook Messages Ally Kyle becomes available as an ally after "Defeat the Underpants Gnomes" is completed. He is an above-average ally, with many powerful attacks and high HP, including his Holy-infused basic attack like with Butters when done Perfectly. His special attacks can be difficult to pull off correctly, but are highly rewarding when mastered. In the end, Kyle makes an excellent end-game ally, but low reaction time is easily punished when using him. Gallery Kyle Charactercard.jpg|Character Card Kyle.jpg Kick the baby.jpg|Kyle using his "Summon Elemental" ability. Kyle throne.jpg|Kyle at the Elven Kingdom. Kyle attack the school.jpg|Kyle leading the attack on South Park Elementary. Kyle ginger hall monitor.jpg|Kyle with a ginger hall monitor. Kyle presentation.jpg|Kyle giving the two factions a Powerpoint presentation. Kyle - you bastards.jpg|"You b - oh wait, he's back." Kyle the snuke.jpg|Kyle with the others, wondering who can make themselves really small and perform abortions. Kyle attack the school2.jpg|Kyle trying to get the New Kid back on his side. Kyle if you betray us.jpg|"If you betray us, we'll tell everyone...you're a butthole." Kyle facebook profile.png|Kyle's Facebook profile Cartman Stan Kyle heading north.jpg|Kyle with Stan and Cartman looking at the abortion records. Kyle Cartman beat up clyde.jpg|Kyle and Cartman leading the siege on Clyde's fortress. rainofarrows.png|Ready? Aim, Fire!|link=http://spsot.wikia.com/wiki/Kyle Kyle playing Roshambo.png|Kyle playing Roshambo fire2.jpg|fire! Trivia * He is one of two buddies that doesn't have a Buddy Command. The other one is Cartman. ** Also, they are the only buddies that are kings, explaining why they would not have to take orders from the New Kid. * Kyle is well-known for responding to Stan's "Oh my God, ____ killed Kenny" quote with a yell of "You bastard(s)!" In-game, when the heroes seemingly defeat Nazi Zombie Princess Kenny, he says "You b- Oh no wait, he's back." * Kyle liked every message that Stan posted on Facebook * For some reason, when you fight him as a boss, failing to block his Ike attack results in three stacks of bleeding instead of two. * Kyle is the only one to have his costume ''changed ''from the Black Friday trilogy. ** In the Black Friday trilogy, Kyle looks more like a paladin. * Kyle, along with Kenny, are the only Buddies to have two sets of headgear instead of one. ** Kyle: His signature hat and his crown ** Kenny: His Princess wig and a tiara/crown * His move, "Entangling Vines", is the only one that is unusable when he is your Buddy. * During the final battle against Nazi Zombie Princess Kenny, Kyle's unique counterattack involves him kicking Ike at Kenny when "she" tries drinking more green goo to heal; this sends Ike running off in tears while Kyle himself injures his kicking leg, forcing him out of the battle. *In the cutscene where the hall monitor turns into a Nazi zombie, Kyle yells about how they've become "even more lame" and proceeds to run away, as he is Jewish. Category:Characters Category:Drow Elves Category:Buddies Category:Bosses Category:Enemies Category:Friendable Characters Category:Quest Givers Category:Characters voiced by Matt Stone Category:Jews Category:Playable characters Category:Friendable Enemies Category:Gingers Category:4th Graders Category:Major Characters Category:Facebook Users Category:Facebook Messengers Category:Main Quest characters Category:Male characters Category:Heroes Category:Automatic Friends Category:Characters in South Park: The Stick of Truth Category:Characters in South Park: The Fractured But Whole Category:Coonstagram Followers Category:Characters in South Park: Phone Destroyer